world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas Jacobs
Lukas Brandon Jacobs is an American actor, model and professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling on their Animosity brand. Jacobs is most notable for starring in the remake of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Dawn_(2012_film) Red Dawn] as well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cabin_in_the_Woods The Cabin in the Woods] with both films being released in 2012. In April 2014, Jacobs signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and announced his intentions of putting his acting career on hold and trying his hand at professional wrestling, due to his relationship and later marriage to WEW Starlet Ariane Chevalier. Early life Jacobs was born on November 21, 1986 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Lukas was born into a wealthy family. Son to Kristen and Ryan Jacobs. Ryan was a doctor while Kristen was a small-time actress. Lukas has one sibling—a half brother; Joshua "Josh" Jacobs—Ryan's son from a previous marriage. Lukas grew up watching wrestling and would watch the greats such as Hulk Hogan, Sting, Randy Savage and many more. Lukas was also a big fan of Mick Foley with him having grown up in the Long Island area after moving from Las Vegas to Long Island when he was three years old. In 2004 Lukas fulfilled a lifelong dream when he attended Wrestlemania XX at Madison Square Garden in New York. Lukas attended and graduated from Long Island City High School in 2004. After graduating from high school—Lukas was accepted into NYU (New York University). After graduating from NYU with a degree in business—Lukas moved back to Los Angeles to support his mother after his father filed for divorce and moved to Florida to be closer to Joshua. This stemmed from a fight that broke out between Lukas and Joshua and when Lukas' father tried to break it up he inadvertently got punched in the face by Lukas. This marked the last time that Lukas would see both his father—his father would later die in 2009 after suffering a heart attack—and his half–brother. After making sure that his mother was okay financially—Lukas moved to Los Angeles and started modeling in order to get by and through his modeling he became interested in acting and later was used as an extra in various TV shows and films that were filmed in and around California. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW Debut and feud with Kaelan (2014–present) In April 2014, Jacobs signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and made his debut during the annual Retribution Rumble match and didn't last very long in the match quickly being eliminated. Jacobs would go on to lose his first singles match against Luke Bane on the following episode of Animosity before being taken off television so he could be repackaged. Jacobs returned on the July 28, 2014 episode of Animosity with a Hollywood A-Lister gimmick, where he made a "Blockbuster announcement" bragging about his recent marriage as well proclaiming that he would set his sights on the Titan Championship and that he was going to bring credibility back to the championship and make it into something. Jacobs later started referring to himself as the "The A-List Elitist of WEW". On the September 22, 2014 episode of Animosity, Jacobs returned to action and managed to get a win over Kevin Kilbourne. Beginning in October 2014, Jacobs started feuding with newcomer Kaelan and the two faced off in a match at the 100th episode of Animosity however both men ended being counted out. Two weeks later the two were set to face off in a rematch however the match never took place due to Kaelan refusing to compete against Jacobs. Other media Lukas starred in his first feature film, the horror film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cabin_in_the_Woods The Cabin in the Woods] Jacobs was later cast as Jed Eckert in the 2012 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Dawn_(2012_film) Red Dawn remake], a role he was cast in after MGM saw dailies footage of a scene from Cabin in the Woods. It was revealed prior to Jacobs deciding to take a break from acting that he is set to star in the fourth installment of The Marine as Sergeant Jake Carter, filming took place in April 2014. Filmography Personal life Jacobs is married to WEW Starlet, Ariane Chevalier. In May 2014 the couple revealed their engagement before getting married on May 21, 2014. He would go on to adopt her twins a few days later. The couple later had a second ceremony in Paris, France on July 25, 2014 with various friends and family in attendance. It was revealed on the September 22, 2014 episode of Animosity that Ariane was pregnant with her and Jacobs' first child, a boy who they were going to name Lukas, Jr. Ariane gave birth to a heathy 8 lb. boy on May 4, 2015. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Director's Cut'' (Headlock driver) **''Fade to Black'' (High knee to a seated opponent's head) **''Paralyzer'' (Double knee backbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap backbreaker **Discus clothesline **Diving clothesline **Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam **Fireman's carry dropped into a gutbuster **Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash **Flapjack **Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker **Leaping reverse STO **''Blockbuster'' (Pendulum lariat) **Side slam backbreaker **Sit-out shoulder jawbreaker **Spinebuster **Spinning headlock elbow drop **''Whiplash'' (Swinging side slam) **Vertebreaker *'Nicknames' **'"Mr. Hollywood"' **'"The A-Lister"' **'"The A-List Elitist of WEW"' **'"The Most Must-See"' *'Entrance themes' **"Undead" by Hollywood Undead (WEW; 2014) **'"Written in the Stars with Hollywood Intro"' by Jim Johnston (WEW; 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling'